


Extra Curricular Activities

by Random_Anime_Freak



Series: Love Of Two Worlds [2]
Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Thoughts, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Vlad King trains his class even though there are some pretty unhappy thoughts in his head but his two boyfriends are more than happy to step in.
Relationships: Toshinori Yagi/Vlad King/Szayelapporo
Series: Love Of Two Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029489
Kudos: 3





	Extra Curricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this second fic based off an rp I have with a friend. Let me know what you think~

The silver-haired teacher panted as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. It wasn’t very often that he took his class upon their ever open exchange of training but, it was doing them all some good. He was surprised with how much progress they were making even if it wasn’t showing as much as any of them wanted it to. There wasn’t much they could do on that part since they were technically competing with a class that didn’t seem to know how to stay out of trouble for more than a day but, that wasn’t something that he typically liked to focus on at any given point. His class was doing more than enough to keep up with what they had to and that’s all that mattered to him in any case.

Kan was more than sure he was the main reason that most of his students were still working as hard as they were. All of it might be useful for once they were heroes if they managed to make it that long with everything else that was going on. It was way more than any of them should have to deal with at their age though there wasn’t much of a way to stop it since none of the heroes looking after them were really strong enough. There was only hope that everyone would make it out okay after the worst of the storm washed over them.

By the time he finished training with his class, the two people he was technically dating were sitting and waiting for him. He wasn’t all that surprised by the sight of them since it’s more than likely that they got impatient, more like their pink-haired boyfriend got impatient. The previous number 1 hero typically didn’t get so impatient that he went to wherever the person was in order to get their attention. The duo did seem to be willing to wait for him to be done with his class even if that meant it took quite a while longer than they thought it would. They were lucky that he was already done and about to head to the shower. He was glad to see them all the same which was saying a lot for his current loop of thoughts.

One of his large hands came up to wipe away sweat as his other one waved his students off, signifying that they could leave if they were done or they could keep training with each other. From what he could hear, the students had chosen to go off and do their own things instead of continuing to train which was a slight relief to him. It didn’t take him very long to reach the duo sitting off to the side of the main training ground. He let a small smile slip onto his face even though he still wasn’t feeling all too happy with his various thoughts about all of the things that could possibly happen to his students.

“Look at our big boy~ He looks like he worked up quite the sweat with all that hard work you did with those kids of yours,” Szayelapporo purred as his eyes drifted over the larger man.

“Yeah. Much better than what I can do most days,” Yagi responded with a slight chuckle.

Kan shook his head a bit. “It takes a lot of work to make sure they learn what to do. They’re naturally hard workers anyway thanks to basically all of them being underdogs in comparison to the other class.”

“That doesn’t really matter, now does it? You’re doing an amazing job in making sure these kids actually make something of their lives in a much more healthy way,” the pink-haired scientist praised. “It’ll probably be them that tops the charts once they get out of this school.”

The silver-haired teacher sat by the duo with a sigh. “With the way the other class is going, it’s unlikely that all of them will even make it to their third year.”

He already knew that it was basically guaranteed that not everyone would make it to their adulthood but, it didn’t make him feel any better. It was just one of those things that he couldn’t really accept though it was just the nature of the job. There wasn’t much that he could do outside of what he was doing even if it wasn’t much. Vlad King couldn’t really understand how he was really supposed to handle all of it when he wasn’t even given any kind of a chance to fully understand what was going on.

“They’re going to do just fine. The students in both classes have amazing people looking after them, ensuring that they get the best ability to learn. You’re doing much more than what I could considering I’ve let myself basically rot away.” Toshinori rambled on.

The larger teacher reached over and pulled the thin man to his chest, “enough of that. I know that I’m not necessarily helping with my own negative mindset at the moment but, there’s no reason for you to be thinking so horribly about yourself when you’ve done so much for everyone around you.”

Yagi didn’t seem to accept what was said though he didn’t try and argue his point. It was a small victory with the man. The blonde man still didn’t look very happy over his little tangent on his behavior towards himself even though he couldn’t do anything about it. There wasn’t any way that he was going to be forgetting about it anytime soon. He was going to be making sure that the man knew that he was worth more than he seemed to think. Their pink-haired scientist of a boyfriend was also more than likely going to do much of the same, just in his own over the top way.

Vlad King nuzzled his face into the poofball of hair on the small man’s head. It wasn’t much but it did help him think of better things a bit. He would have loved to remain cuddled up to both men instead of doing anything else but, his kids still needed him. There wasn’t much of a choice as far as that went and he wasn’t about to back down from it. They truly needed him more than most people did consider most people were quick to back away from him due to his intimidating appearance.

“I do know of a way that might be a good way for the both of you to feel a bit better about all of this,” Szayelapporo mentioned as he leaned on the larger man’s shoulder.

“And just what is your idea?” Yagi questioned with a raised brow.

The pink-haired scientist carefully maneuvered himself to be in the blonde’s lap while still being able to reach the silver-haired teacher. “Well, we haven’t had much time for any kind of since our big boy here has been so busy training his kids. It might do us all a bit of good to go a bit wild for a few minutes or more~”

Kan hummed lowly as he thought over the man’s proposal. He wasn’t wrong that he hadn’t been around as much thanks to all the extra work he was doing with his class though he hadn’t thought it had been that much. It must have slipped his mind about just how much time he was spending away from his boyfriends. The fact that he had basically been neglecting them in such a way made him disappointed in himself. There were other things that passed through his mind but he shook his head to get rid of them. His mind went over various other times that he had probably skipped out on things by accident because of all of his focus is elsewhere.

He didn’t get much of a chance to go further down his mental self-guilt trip before a hand patted his cheek. The other man had a slight frown on his face though it was obvious that he was concerned for whatever he was thinking about. There was a brief moment of doubt that washed over him but he brushed it off. Vlad King carefully reached around the blonde in his lap and pulled the pink-haired man into a deep kiss. It was rough and messy but it was wonderful at the same time. A deep groan came from beside them which let him know that Toshinori was enjoying the sight just as much as they were creating.

“See~? We’re already getting someone all kinds of wound up~” Szayelapporo mused with a slight chuckle.

“It’s quite the surprise since he’s normally against places where people tend to hang around most of the time. I’m so glad that he’s getting into this so quickly,” Kan agreed as he pulled away from the pink-haired man in order to look at the small blonde.

Toshinori glared weakly at them. “It’s not like that...You both look good all the time and it’s not really fair that you two are doing such things that make you look even better.”

The pink-haired scientist nodded. “That’s understandable. You’re just jealous that you aren’t getting any attention when you could be absolutely spoiled by now~”

The blonde didn’t get much of a chance to respond as he was basically forced to cling to the other man in order to stay in some kind of control of himself. It didn’t make much of a difference to their scientist boyfriend. If anything, it just made the man all the more ravenous towards him. There was a certain level of being awkward since it was in his lap but he was more than happy to watch the other two have a bit of fun before he really gets involved. A little bit of a show was never a bad thing in his book.

He didn’t bother to stop any kind of various noises that slipped from him as he watched the other to makeup borderline aggressively on his lap. It wasn’t like the other two were against it either given that it only seemed to fuel them to keep going. There wasn’t much that he could really do but he still managed to wedge his hands between them to run them under their clothes. His ministrations were enough to get them to put a tiny bit of space between them though that was still barely enough space for his hand he was making it work the best that he could.

A particularly loud moan from the blonde teacher made them both pause in what they were doing in order to check on him. They both knew that the man was a bit more sensitive than the average person but it had never really been a point to really be used as it was now by far. There was also the fact that it could also be kind of a set back if they weren’t careful. It wasn’t much of the time to really be focused on such things so the duo carefully set about getting the blonde’s pants off enough so they could have an easier time with things to come. The little bit of space they gained was more than enough for the pink-haired scientist to slip off of their laps and between the blonde’s legs in order to start lapping messily at the man’s cock.

There were saliva and precum dripping down onto the larger man’s hero costume but he didn’t care about the mess at the moment. It wasn’t much different from the various other more disgusting things that had been on it. The silver-haired man sure didn’t care that he was going to have to explain it either since it really wasn’t something he had to go into a lot of detail about. He was also much more interested in slowly working his fingers inside the other, using the excess spit to help make it a bit easier. Kan was pleased that he was able to work a finger inside of the blonde with very little trouble which made him wish he could make some kind of purr but he couldn’t.

Vlad King didn’t take his eyes off of the blonde man’s face as he slowly worked a second finger alongside the first and started to stretch him out. It was clear that the man felt it considering the fact that he didn’t seem to know if he wanted to grind down into it or buck up into the pink-haired man’s mouth. While the man was conflicted, it left him open for the silver-haired man to start marking up his neck alongside everything else that was happening to him. There were several teeth marks that formed on the blonde’s neck thanks to his lower fangs but that really wouldn’t be a problem for the man since he could easily find things to wear something that would hide them from sight.

There was a rough jerk from the thin man in his lap and he looked down the man’s body to see a blob of pink hair focused on the right side of the man’s chest. He could also see various other marks that the man had made on his way up as well as being able to see the man’s hand working over the blonde man’s cock. It all seemed to be working on the man as he seemed to keep thrashing about every once in a while. The silver-haired man managed to squeeze a third finger into him which sent him trying to grind back into the feeling. Feeling the lean muscle around his fingers forced a shudder out of him.

Szayelapporo pulled away from the two of them and pulled the blonde into another rough kiss. There was the sound of their teeth clicking together as well as the deep moan that came from the blonde. Kan hummed quietly and carefully removed his fingers after making sure the other was relaxed enough. He shifted the other man to be on his knees in order to get the hidden zipper down enough to take out his cock. It was a bit more work to make sure he was lined up correctly and that there weren’t going to be any kind of problems aside from the potential of the man not being stretched enough.

“Look at you, Yagi~ All worked up and borderline begging for release from our hands~” Szayelapporo purred as he pulled away from said man to take in his disheveled appearance. “It almost makes me want to take a picture in order to remember it forever~”

He shook his head, “that’s not...how it is..”

“Are you sure~? It sure seems like your body is being more honest than what your mouth is~” The pink-haired man pointed out as he lightly flicked the blonde man’s cock, watching as it bounced and leaked more precum.

The blonde couldn’t make much of a response aside from a loud and sharp whine as he was moved to sink down slowly onto the silver-haired man’s cock. It stretched him out more than he thought it would and teetered on the edge of being painful. He was still more than happy about being able to take any amount of it since the man himself was a bit bigger than your average person. Szayelapporo rested a hand on the blonde’s stomach and lightly pressed down in order to feel the slight bulge under the skin.

The pink-haired man couldn’t help the loud moan that came from him just knowing that the other was so full it was able to be felt on the outside. “You’re such a good boy for being able to take so much~ I do wonder if you could take more than this though~? It wouldn’t be that much more than considering both of you are significantly bigger than I am.”

Toshinori didn’t seem to know how to respond to the idea, seeing as he was already having a hard time dealing with the silver-haired man being inside of him. There was already the feeling that his body couldn’t handle what it was already taking. He still didn’t say no to the idea all the same. It was obvious that he still wanted something more even if he couldn’t verbally say anything to prove it. The other two were probably going to try it anyway which wasn’t a big deal to him even though he would have even more trouble walking around the school or town.

Vlad King helped the pink-haired man shift the blonde’s legs further apart so he could also fit in between them enough to line up the man’s cock alongside his own. It took a bit of work to even start to get the head of the other man’s cock in which made a shudder go down Yagi’s spine. The feeling of the already tight space around him getting tighter made the larger teacher rut up into the thin teacher. He couldn’t really help it since he had already stayed still longer than he thought he would have. There still wasn’t much room for him to do anything so he was stuck with doing small thrusts in order to get the man to loosen up even further.

It took a few minutes before the pink-haired man was able to fully fit within the blonde. There wasn’t a whole lot of room for either of them to do anything but it still seemed to be more than enough for the blonde. He seemed more than happy over being so filled even if there was nothing else being done. The silver-haired man wasn’t going to complain about sitting there as they were either even if he was concerned for how long the blonde could handle it. They weren’t going to be doing a whole lot if the person they were supposed to be doing it with wasn’t really able to do anything. Any sort of thing they did would really have to be gentle.

“Move…” Yagi whined weakly. “It’s fine…”

Kan shook his head, “we’re not moving until we’re sure you aren’t going to have anything bad happen. It’s already bad enough that we're pushing your body further than it should be right now.”

It was obvious that the blonde wasn’t happy that they had stopped but seemed to understand their concerns. He rocked gently back and forth to get some kind of feeling. There wasn’t much he could do but he didn’t force anything from the duo. They were right in making sure that he wasn’t going to get hurt. The concern wasn’t something that he was used to but he was happy with all the same. Toshinori didn’t get pure concern for himself from very many people thanks to his title of being the number 1 hero. This was something that he could get used to after a while though as it would take him quite some time to adjust to the caring people he had found himself dating.


End file.
